Vanished
by InfinityOfWallflower
Summary: When a member of the flock dissapears, Fang will do anything to get them back. But what happens when there are no leads to their whereabouts? All the signs lead to them being dead, until Fang recieves a blog comment pleading for help.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Kids of the World,

Today I'm not going to be telling you whether you're the first visitor or the 6,938,003 person to view my blog. I'm also not going to be telling you about some cool adventure where Iggy and Gazzy blew something up or if Angel happened to turn into something besides a bird, on national television. And it wont be about whether Nudge can attract an SUV to her hand which wasn't as cool as it sounded , since there were people inside or if I can disappear without having to stand still anymore. No, this isn't what today's blog will be about. You need to know something WAY more important than any of that. Its more important than the cages we were raised in, the many ways people have tried to kill us, or even the wings on my back. The flock has been going through a tough time. Well no, scratch that. It hasn't been tough, its been the worst possible thing anyone would ever have to go through. We lost Max. We lost the leader of our Flock. Angel and Nudge lost their big sister, their hero. Iggy lost his sight, his belief. Gazzy lost his motherly figure, his disciplinary. What did I lose? I lost everything, I lost my entire world. I never even got to tell her I love her. I never got to steal one last kiss. I never even got to apologize for the fight we had. I never got to say that I was sorry that I made her fly away. I hate myself. If she hadn't flown away, if she hadn't been crying. She would have seen it coming. She wouldn't have died. Max is dead and its all my fault. I cant believe it. I cant believe I lost max. I cant believe I lost MY max. I don't know what I'm going to do without her.

P.S.

"_Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death_." - Anonymous

No matter what happens, no matter who comes to take away anymore of my flock, they wont. I wont let them. I would say since losing Max, I have nothing left but that isn't true. I have my flock, my family and I will protect them. And we will find out who took her from us. And they will pay for what they did. **I will always love Max and I will never let her down**.

- Fang


	2. Chapter 2

The suns been up over the edge of the valley below for about an hour and the rest of the flock is still asleep. I haven't exactly slept through a full night for a month. On top of that none of the flock are particularly happy with me since I made them leave Ella's and Dr. Martinez's but I figured it was for the best. And since I am technically leader now they had to listen to me.

I know I should be going a little easy on them since losing Max but surprisingly after the first two weeks they got this idea in their head that she's still alive. Every time they bring it up I get so tense and start screaming that she's gone and she's never coming back, yet I still cant help but hope that their right. How stupid is that? Getting my hopes up on what a couple little bird kids say is a "gut feeling".

The only one I really believe is Angel. She says she can sometimes hear Max's voice in her head but I'm still not sure. Angel is only 6, this could be the way for her to deal with it. Either way I'm keeping my eyes open for any sign of her, cause if there's even the slightest clue to where Max may or may not be, we're going to check it out.

I was about to close my eyes and try to drift back into an uneasy sleep when Nudge opened her big mouth.

"Fang?"

"Mmm?"

"I think your lacking at being leader I mean I'm starving and Gazzy hasn't, well you know, for awhile since we haven't ATE for a couple days."

I brought my head up and returned her stare. I wasn't about to go break in every restaurant, store, or house in sight so Gazzy could stink us out of where ever it is we were. But Nudge did have a point, I haven't got them food for like 3 days now. I suck at this leader crap.

"Fine, what do you guys want?"

"Uhh, can we get taco bell?" Gazzy had rolled over onto his stomach and was chucking pebbles at Iggy from across the cave.

"That depends.. Are you gunna order something with beans?" Iggy asked as he ran his hand over the ground looking for the rock that hit him on the leg.

"Can we get Subway?" Angle asked from the other side of me.

"Sure Ang we can get subway, at least that's semi healthy." I said as I pushed myself up from the dirty ground and grabbing my backpack looking for the sack of money Dr. Martinez gave us.

We took off about ten minutes later, we fly a lot faster without Total, and even though I do kinda miss his yappy mouth that fills in awkward silence, I'm glad we can just fly without making pit stops. It was kinda ironic that once Total gets his wings we decided to leave him with Ella. Again, another "leader" decision that the flock was NOT happy about, but Ella needed someone to keep her company while were gone. I'm not sure if were ever even going back but I hope that someday we will.

We got finished eating and were just wandering around the shopping center when I spotted a Starbucks. I hadn't checked my blog for awhile since I kind of confessed my love for Max in the last post and you know her… absence. So, I'm not sure what kind of comments I'm going to be getting. But I decided to let the flock go mess around in the Game Stop next door while I booted up my laptop.

I replied to about the first 100 replies when I just couldn't take anymore. I scrolled down the page to see how many more I left unanswered when one caught my eye.

10:14 PM THURSDAYPOSTED: ANONYMOUS -

FANG THIS IS URGENT!

I don't have much time but Fang, I'm here and alive. I need you to take care of the Flock. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to see you again so I want you to know that I do love you and I don't care how many billion people see this. I LOVE YOU AND THE FLOCK.

"ANGEL, IGGY, NUDGE, GAZZY!!! GET IN HERE NOW !"


	3. Chapter 3

So… am I supposed to put one of these disclaimer things up here?

Well uh,

I don't own this? Haha (:

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Did you come in contact with your flock?"

"Yes sir."

"And all you told them was that you were alive?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent, next week I'll let you back on to set the meeting place and carry out our plan."

"Yes sir."

Now I normally don't take orders from people or robot box people or anyone for that matter, but lets get one thing straight, this new "director" scares me to death. Especially what he wants to do. What he's going to do. I'm so scared. I need Fang. I need my flock.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

So here's some advice: If your going to be using the free wifi at a Starbucks, buy something. Because I have been getting evil death glares from the guy behind the counter all week, and I'm thinking its cause I never get anything. Nudge said its cause when girls come in they don't pay attention to his lame pick up lines because they're to busy starring at me, but personally I think his pick up lines are the least of his concern.

Anyway, max hasn't commented me since the one last week. I've been dying to here from her again. Just to know she's all right, and I guess this could be a hoax or something but I believe its her. Nudge tried to hack the blog and see if she could trace the anonymous comment but she couldn't.

You should have seen the flocks face when I let them read it. I mean it was the most hope I saw on their faces in over a month. Ever since we got that message things aren't so tense between everyone anymore.

I was about to log off and go save the poor lady at game stop from watching my "little siblings" when I refreshed the page and saw the new comment.

3:15 PM FIRDAY POSTED: ANONYMOUS -

Fang-

You have to come get me. Please. I don't have much time. If they find me using the computer I'm dead. Meet me at the 3rd pier off of James Street, midnight. Come alone. Please Fang I'm begging you. I need you to save me. They're going to kill me.

"Oh no… Max."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Is the meeting place scheduled?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good Maximum, very good. I trust that you will not rebel against this plan?"

"No sir."

"I am pleased with your cooperation Maximum."

"Sir?"

"Yes Maximum?"

"Why does Fang have to be the one to kill me? Why can't you? Why can't you just do it now?"

"Because Maximum, we know he'll never be able to live with himself. And with both of you out of the way, Itex will be restored."

_____________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

Soooo this ones gunna be kinda short cause I didn't have much time to write before basketball practice.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

To anonymous-

I can't. I'm sorry, max. I love you, I mean I really do, but how do I know this is really you? I need to know that this is my max. I will never forgive myself if this is really you, but what if it's not? What if this is all a trick and someone ends up killing me? Then the flock will have no one to protect them. I'm not going to let who ever these people are take down our flock one by one. WRITE SOON!

-Fang

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I cant believe this… I can't believe he's not coming.."

"Maximum?"

"Yes sir?"

"What is it?"

"He's not coming.. He wont come for me. He said its too much of a risk."

"I guess we move on to plan B then."

"Plan B?"

"We send our new model of our Maximum clone."

"What?! You made another one !? What are you going to do with it?"

"We're going to have her reunite with your flock and then kill them."

"NO! YOU CAN'T! You said if I agreed with the original plan I would be the only one to die, you said you'd let my flock live! You can't break this promise! PLEASE! Please don't hurt them!"

"When?"

"Ill send her within the hour."

"Please, please don't kill them"

"I'm sorry Maximum, but the circumstances have changed, you shouldn't have had so much faith in this boy."

"Yes director, your right, I shouldn't have.."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I checked us into a hotel that night after posting the blog for max, just incase I got an immediate response. The flock was all for actual beds and the showers were a bonus, I mean we stink. I've been starring at the monitor screen for about three hours waiting for her, but nothing. I should have just gone . Yeah it probably would have been a bad idea but I just couldn't risk it. Hopefully she'll respond soon, we cant afford to keep staying in hotels, and I defiantly don't want to go back to Starbucks.

I'd finally given up for the night so I logged off the laptop and put it on the table next to the bed. I got up to turn the TV off since everyone seemed to be asleep already.

"Fang?" came a soft voice from somewhere in the darkness.

"Yeah Ang?"

"Max is outside the window."


	5. Chapter 5

I checked us into a hotel that night after posting the blog for max, just incase I got an immediate response. The flock was all for actual beds and the showers were a bonus, I mean we stink. I've been starring at the monitor screen for about three hours waiting for her, but nothing. I should have just gone . Yeah it probably would have been a bad idea but I just couldn't risk it. Hopefully she'll respond soon, we cant afford to keep staying in hotels, and I defiantly don't want to go back to Starbucks.

I'd finally given up for the night so I logged off the laptop and put it on the table next to the bed. I got up to turn the TV off since everyone seemed to be asleep already.

"Fang?" came a soft voice from somewhere in the darkness.

"Yeah Ang?"

"Max is outside the window."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I froze in the dark and turned toward the window. I told Angle to go back to sleep and dropped down to the ground. I crawled my way over to the window and peeked behind the blinds, from what i could see there wasnt anyone out there. I locked the window, stood up, and got the hotel keys. I left the flock asleep and locked the door so no one could get to them. I quietly ran down the hall and out the front door.

I fly up to the roof and walked my way to the area where our room was. There was only about 5 cars in the parking lot. A beat up pick-up truck, which im guessing was the hotel managers, two minivans that were full of little kids in soccor gear that afternoon, a little blue one, and a big white big white van was about 6 spots over from being just infront of our window. Bingo.

There was no one in the drivers seat and I didn't see anyone walking around outside so i jumped down and peered through the windows. There was a soft glow coming from the back of the van. Computers? why are there computers in the back of the van? I walked to the other window to see if i could make out anything else but all i saw was biult in bench and a cage. Cage? whats going on? Is max really here?

Maybe they came this way and decided to stay in a hotel not knowing we were here.. no thats too simple. Something is going on and its not good.

I have to get flock out of here, something doesn't feel right.

I sprinted back to the front door and down the hall the way to our room. I unlocked the door as queitly as I could and closed the door behind me. I turned on the light and put the keys back on their hook. It still felt like something wasn't right. I looked around the room and didn't see anything. _Anything_. My flock was gone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Maximum, there's some... guest here to see you."

"If theyre wearing white coats, you can tell them to come back another time, im not in the mood for visaters."

"Now, now, where is all this atitude coming from? I have been nothing but nice to you and giving evrything you need and this is how you repay me? With sly remarks?"

"Director, i owe you nothing. And its only going to get worse from here. As far as im concerned you've already killed my flock, i have nothing left to live for."

"I think this might change your mind Maximum."

He stepped aside from the doorway and there behind him was something i never thought i would ever see again. My little Angle, Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy. My flock. They were alive. Alive and breathing and okay. I ran over to them and threw my arms around them. Then i did something i promised myself i would never do infront of them. I cried.

"Maximum?"

"Ye-yes director?"

"Isn't there something you'd like to say?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome Maximum, we'll see you all in the morning."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Where's Fang!?!"

"Our Max is taking care of him."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I just stood there. I can't believe they came and got them in the amount of time i left. Its all my fault again. If i had been here.. if max was here.. none of this should be happening! I punched the wall and ended up putting a hole through it, but i didnt care, i wouldnt be here in the morning when matnietce finds it.

I started grabbing all my stuff and throwing it into my pack when a soft mumble came from the bathroom. I moved my way to the door and looked inside. Lying on the floor was Max. My max. She was alive and she was here.


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo.. its been awhile, like a long while lol. Anyway here you go (:

________________________________________________________________________________

"Max?"

"Fa-ang?"

She was laying there in a heap and all I could think of was my max was okay and she was alive but something was wrong.

"Are you okay? Where's the flock?"

"I'm fine but they took them fang. The people who took me, they must have followed me back when I got out. I knew I shouldn't have came back but I had to. I had to know they were okay."

"Who are they? Why did you come back for us without losing them?"

"A new school, I'm not sure. I didn't find out much when I was there Fang. It was all the same more cages and white coats. I didn't come back for you Fang. I came back for them."

I stood there starring at her. She looked like Max and sounded like Max but something was so wrong. She should have found out something, she wouldn't have just came back without making sure it was safe, and she wouldn't have just came back for the flock and not me. Or would she? Had I really hurt her that much this time?

"Well then I'm sorry you didn't find what you were looking for."

"Fang?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"They have.. Our flock Max and its your fault, sorry wont cut it right now."

"I know where we can find them."

"Where?"

"Its somewhere near Colorado there aren't a lot of building near the place."

"Okay Max, if you know were lets go we don't have a lot of time, I've lost enough already."

________________________________________________________________________________

"Your Max? What's she going to do to Fang? Is she bringing him hear? Don't let her hurt him!"

I was tired of going along with the new director and he hadn't kept his promises so far. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Where's Fang right now? Why are we here? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US!?!"

"Maximum I will not tolerate this. You don't want us to take drastic measures do you?"

"I'm not scared of you anymore. I only have one thing left to lose and you wont get him, he's to smart for that."

"I would be scared Maximum, you should fear us. Fang wont be back to see you or your flock."

"Your going to have her kill him aren't you?"

My eyes were fixed on my flock, no one moving or breathing, just listening. But when the director answered that no harm will come to Fang, Angels face told me that I was being lied to again.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about all the typing mistakes I was kind of in a rush.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Max hasn't said a word to me for the entire 4 hours that we have been flying. I understand that I might have really hurt her this time but the silence is killing me. I don't want to push her away anymore but I don't want to make her angrier. I'm thinking maybe that's why she's been acting so off and I want answers but I'm scared ill just push her away again.

We landed in a tall tree that Max said was only about another hour away from the building. I had an un easy feeling about this but its Max and I trust her. I wish things could be back to the way they were before, back when we weren't being threatened on a daily basis or running away, especially from each other. I cant let go of the fact that she didn't come back for me, I mean I'm Fang, her fang, or at least so I thought.

I tired talking to her once we got settled but she didn't answer much so I gave up pretty quickly. Max had fallen asleep which was unlike her. Normally she was the last to sleep and always on the lookout. The moonlight was hitting here and made her look beautiful but she just didn't look the same to me anymore. After wanting to find her for so long, was what I found not what I had been waiting for? Had I fallen out of love with Max? Or worse, had she fallen out of love with me?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I've been lying in the steel cage with angel on my right and nudge on my left, I can see Iggy and gasman in the cage next to us. I wish we weren't in here but if anything I wish Fang was in there with them. If I could only see him, this wouldn't be as hard. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to cope with losing Fang and still be my flocks big strong leader. I know Angel can see right through it but I've been asking her to keep it to herself.

The white coats haven't been by for at least a day except for when they drop off a small amount of food. I'm not sure what they want with us but I'm guessing we will find out soon enough.

I am actually starting to miss the voice. It was irritating but I need some advice right now. I feel so weak and I can't seem to put up the fight anymore. Maybe I've blown my job as leader, maybe I've blown my job at everything. I cant even protect myself let alone my flock. I can't believe I'm giving up like this, but I'm done fighting.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Director?" asked the small blonde doctor.

"Yes?"

"Has our Max taken care of the boy?"

"In a matter of time she will Miss. Collins."

"I fear she will be no match for him."

"She has his trust and love on her side, the boy will be easily taken care of."

"Are you sure of your plan Director?"

"Of course I am, he should be dead before sunrise."


	8. Chapter 8

________________________________________________________________________

"_Director?" asked the small blonde doctor._

"_Yes?"_

"_Has our Max taken care of the boy?"_

"_In a matter of time she will Miss. Collins."_

"_I fear she will be no match for him."_

"_She has his trust and love on her side, the boy will be easily taken care of."_

"_Are you sure of your plan Director?"_

"_Of course I am, he should be dead before sunrise."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

It was only about two hours after we stopped at the tree and Max had woken up. And I wasn't about to try and fail at a conversation, so it surprised me when she spoke up.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Why haven't you gone to sleep yet, is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine I'm just not tired. You can go back to sleep though, if you want."

"Oh okay."

"Uhm…Max before you go to sleep.. "

"What is it Fang?"

"I know."

"Know what?"

"Know why you're here."

"Are you going to try and stop me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, you can help me and I can help you."

"What do you mean?" She made no move to hurt me, instead she looked at me, I mean really looked at me, and seemed to actually have emotions. Whatever upgrade they gave her seemed to have work. That was the most max-like thing she's done the whole time.

"I can free you from the Directors control and you can free my flock. Its going to take some planning and we can't tell the flock even when we get to them. If its going to work, I need your full cooperation."

"Even if you managed to free me.. I couldn't leave, this is what I was made for. And if I don't kill you now I wouldn't be fulfilling my duty. This is the purpose of my life."

"Life? Your not living! You may walk and talk but you know nothing about living. You don't dream at night about your future and you don't care about or love anyone. You know nothing about losing something or someone or anything about fighting for what you want. You go through each day by following orders from a man who is just as useless and irrelevant as you are. If this is the purpose for you, then you'll be expired before you know it. Once we are dead then what? Huh, tell me what you'll do then. Will you fall in love and have children or travel the world? No. They'll terminate you just like all of the other experiments. You mean nothing to them, they wont spare you. You'll end up the same way we will. And the worst part is no one will care your gone. When I die, Max will grieve, my flock will grieve, and so will the world who has followed us through my blog. What does that leave you with? Loneliness. You'll have no one. Unless you stop being the monster they created you to be. So help me and I'll help you."

Max stared at me and looked helpless, I new shed be conflicted with her order and what I'm asking of her, but if she truly thinks that her purpose in life revolves around us, I can at least give her a choice.

"Okay. I'll help you."


End file.
